


Breakfast and Hearts Full Of Love

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely fluffy Marius and Cosette taking breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast and Hearts Full Of Love

"I love you." were the first words Cosette heard when she woke from bed, and she blinked up at Marius's beaming face, lips curving into a pretty little smile. He was leaning over, had woken her with a careful hand at her naked shoulder, and she felt herself glow with that warm, pleasant feeling of contentedness she often felt with Marius.

"I love you too." She said softly, pulling herself to sit up and running her hands through her hair, drawing out a few tangles that had occurred while she'd slept. 

"I made you breakfast." He said earnestly, and once she was leaning against the headboard, he laid a made-up tray in her lap. She stared down at it, a flush coming to her cheeks. 

"Oh, Marius, you oughtn't have." There was a small vase at its corner, holding a single red rose, and on the plate was bread and butter, some fried egg, and two rashers of bacon. A mug of a cocoa steamed at the side of the plate, and Cosette carefully dipped a finger into it before sucking the creamy liquid away - sweet, milky, and not too hot.

"I wanted to." Marius said. "And it was a lot of effort to convince Toussaint I could cook it myself, so it was a difficult quest."

"Difficult enough to earn a kiss from a fair maiden?" Cosette asked, amused, and Marius put on an expression of utter pensiveness, furrowing his brow in a caricatured fashion (when he did this, Cosette thought privately, he looked rather like his grandfather).

"I know a few fair ladies, Madam, but no maidens spring to mind."

" _Marius!_ " Cosette scolded, mock-appalled at his candidness, and he laughed, the sound a melody to her ears. "Come, kiss me now." Marius pressed his pretty lips to hers and she cupped his face, tracing over his freckles with her thumb. 

"Eat. You'll waste away." Marius said, and she tapped his face in a fond fashion. 

"I don't think I shall." She said good-naturedly, but she picked up one of the pieces of bread all the same, taking small, delicate bites and chewing carefully. 

"You are beautiful in the mornings." Marius said, perching on the edge of the bed and regarding her with a sweet expression, looking as utterly lovestruck as he had the first time he'd laid eyes upon her. 

"Not so pretty as you do." Cosette allowed, and her cheeks went pink as Marius' turned a pretty scarlet, and he looked down at his knees. "Marius," She began, punctuating this with another bite of bread. "What you said about me not being maidenly..." Marius looked up, eyes comically wide as he seemed to worry for having offended her. "You ought to ensure that again." She said. "While we bathe, this morning. Together."

"Oh." Marius adjusted his hair as if to hope his fringe would hide his face, and he wriggled a little in his place. "Why, I believe I could do that. For the sake of certainty."

"Yes, of course. Certainty." Cosette said firmly in a faux-serious tone, and she giggled. A moment later, Marius giggled too, and then the both of them were laughing, Cosette with her hands firmly on the tray to keep her from dropping it. 

"You are a delight." He said softly, and he leaned to press his nose against hers, almost nuzzling at her. She laughed a little, closing her eyes and pressing closer for more.

"I am a delight because  _you_  delight me." She returned, absolutely ecstatic. "Share with me: I can't finish this all myself."

"Yes, Ma'am." He said, and he joined her in bed, curling under the covers with her as he reached for a piece of bacon, and together, they ate, each content with their spouse's company.


End file.
